


The Resurrection of Natasha Romanoff

by romanoffsdanvers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Civil War Team Captain America, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Protective Avengers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers
Summary: I refuse to accept that Natasha is dead so here is my fic about how she could come back.Established Romanogers, Phil revealed himself to be alive to the Avengers after Endgame.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 35





	The Resurrection of Natasha Romanoff

"Are you sure about this, Steve?" Wanda asked, looking over at the soldier. 

Steve sighed and bit his lip. "Wanda, I wouldn't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with and I would never want this to hurt you. I know it's a risk so you don't have to-" 

Wanda offered the man a kind smile as he started to ramble. She knew how much this meant to him. "I'm not worried about my safety. What I meant is . . . We don't know if this spell will work. I'm confident in Doctor Strange's abilities, but a spell that will temporarily change my powers so that I can manipulate other energy in other things, not just create my own?" 

Steve cut her off, standing up straight. "We have to try. If there's a chance we can get her back . . ." he trailed off, turning to his teammate, clearly desperate and tired. 

"I _know_ \- I want her back too. I just don't want you to get your hopes up or everyone's hopes up in case it doesn't work," Wanda tried to reason carefully. 

"Which is why we're not telling _anyone_ the real reason you're coming with me to return the stones. If this fails, only you, me, and Strange will know what we tried to do," he said firmly.

Wanda thought for a moment and nodded. She had never seen Steve so distraught, so broken, which was exactly what he was since Clint had returned from Vormir and told everyone that Natasha had sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone. "Then let's suit up, Captain. This spell only lasts for a few hours," she said, smiling worry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, both Avengers opened their eyes and found themselves standing on Vormir. The Soul Stone was the last stone they had to return, and they had time-travelled to the exact moment after Clint had left with the Stone. 

Red Skull turned around, but before he could do or say anything, Steve threw his shield at him and it knocked Red Skull out cold. 

"Well, that's that," Steve said to Wanda, making her smile, as he caught his shield which bounced back to him. The blond-haired man then walked to the edge and peered over, but he couldn't see Natasha. 

"Strange also spelled the Soul Stone so that when we throw it over and return it, I'll transport us to the Soulworld," Steve continued. 

Wanda joined him at his side, also peering over the edge. "I'll fly down and get Natasha and I'll let you know over comms," she decided. 

Steve nodded, and the ginger-haired woman jumped and flew over the edge. 

A couple moments later, Steve heard her voice through comms: "I've got her." Steve noted that her voice sounded grave, almost scared. 

Steve took a deep breath. "About to return the stone," he informed her, and then he tossed the Soul Stone over the edge. 

He felt himself being pulled forward, and when he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Wanda in the bright Soulworld with him, holding Natasha's body - but the next thing he saw filled him with warmth, made him smile, because he saw Natasha herself. Or- the soul version of Natasha. 

"Steve? Wanda?" She asked, confused. To her it had been just seconds from when she had sacrificed herself. "What the hell is going on?" 

Steve grinned at her. "Because of you we got everyone back and we defeated Thanos. Wanda and I are returning the stones, but we have a plan to bring you back," he said, and at Natasha's skeptical eyebrow raised, he continued with his explanation. "Doctor Strange put a spell on Wanda so that her powers would also be able to manipulate energy, not just create it. Since the Soul Stone required your soul, not _necessarily_ your life, we have a theory that if Wanda manipulates the energy of your soul back into your body, it'll bring you back." 

Natasha glanced between Steve and Wanda, and her eyes finally landed on her body. She thought for a few moments. "It's worth a shot," she finally decided, murmuring. 

Wanda nodded and stood up. She prepped herself and then began, using her powers to manipulate the energy of Natasha's soul. The woman in question let out a painful scream as Wanda did so, and Steve wanted to do nothing more than run and hold her. Wanda carefully and slowly pushed Natasha until her soul fully disappeared into her body and then, the three of them were whisked back to Vormir. 

Wanda immediately looked down at Natasha's body, as they were back at the bottom of the cliff, and noticed that she was breathing. The Avenger almost screamed in happiness, tears coming to her eyes. "She's alive," she said in comms, and took Natasha in her arms, flying them both back to Steve. 

Steve immediately took her unconscious form from Wanda's arms. "I''ll bring her to Bruce's lab. I need you to tell Burce to get their ASAP and then tell the team," he said with urgency, but couldn't help a smile. It worked. She was alive. 

Wanda nodded, and they used their suits to teleport back to the present-day Avengers compound. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back, Steve immediately ran off, carrying Natasha. Wanda ran in the opposite direction and burst into the living room, where all of the Avengers as well as Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson sat. Everyone turned to her, alarmed, but Wanda wasted no time in speaking. 

"Bruce, you need to get to your lab, _now_ ," she said, a little out of breath. At the scientist's confused look, she added, "Steve will explain but _you need to go_." 

Bruce did as she said and ran off. 

"Wanda, what's going on?" Clint asked, everyone was now even _more_ alarmed. 

Wanda took a breath and smiled. She explained the actual reason she was accompanying Steve with returning the stones. At the end, everyone was sat with baited breath, digesting this information. 

"Are you saying that Natasha is alive?" Maria asked after nearly a minute of silence, voicing the question everyone was wondered but was too scared to ask. 

Wanda nodded. 

All hell broke loose. 

The Avengers and SHIELD co. stomped their way to Bruce's lab in union, and Wanda knew there was nothing that could stop them, so she joined them.

Everyone went inside to see Bruce hard at work on making sure Natasha was okay, the redheaded spy lying unconscious on one of the beds, and Steve standing to the side, watching them both. 

"She's stable," Bruce announced after a moment.

The room released their breaths they were holding in, and they all relaxed. Clint pulled up a chair and sat at Natasha's bedside, Bucky and Sam stood by Bruce, Wanda sat on the end of Natasha's bed, Maria took a spot standing next to Steve, and Fury and Coulson stood behind Wanda. 

"I can't believe she's alive," Clint said quietly, tears coming to his eyes, and he took his best friend's hand. 

Everyone was in agreement. It was like a dream. The best dream anyone had ever had, but a dream nonetheless. They just hoped this dream wouldn't end. 

A gasp drew everyone from their thoughts, as Natasha suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. Clint tightened his grip on her hand, hoping to calm her down, but no one said anything, wanting to give her a moment to wake up and realize what was happening. She snapped her head to look over at Steve. "It worked," she observed in slight surprise, and at Steve's nod, she leaned back against the pillow. Steve smiled and stepped forward to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Natasha looked around the room, eyes traveling from one person to the next. Everyone was either crying or smiling - or both. Finally, she spotted Phil, and her eyes widened. 

"Are you sure this worked? Because uh, you're dead," Natasha said, never taking her eyes off of Phil. 

The agent chuckled, as did a couple of others. "I never died, Natasha. Fury saved my life," he explained. 

Natasha looked over at Fury. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, eyes narrowing at the Director. 

"I'm sorry, Natasha," he apologized sincerely, giving her a sad smile. 

Natasha recognized that she probably couldn't know because of SHIELD confidentiality, but that didn't stop her from huffing and muttering, "Asshole," which made everyone laugh. 

"How are you feeling, Nat?" Bruce asked, 

Natasha bit her lip. "Cold. Vormir is cold. And . . . a little in pain from whatever Wanda did to bring me back," she said, and smiled at the woman. "Thank you, by the way, both of you," she added to Wanda and Steve. "Give Strange my thanks, too." 

Sam immediately dashed off and when he returned, he was carrying a pile of blankets and he promptly jumped them all on Natasha. 

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, looking up at Sam and Bruce. 

"Yes," Bucky, Steve, Clint, Fury, and Bruce all answered at the same time, making Natasha roll her eyes. 

"You're on bed rest for at least a couple weeks, but you'll have everyone here to take care of you," Bruce said. 

"And we'd be more than happy to," Maria added. 


End file.
